<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulnerable by Novantinuum (ChromaticDreams)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417010">Vulnerable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticDreams/pseuds/Novantinuum'>Novantinuum (ChromaticDreams)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brandishing the Star: A Crystal Gem's Guide to the Universe (SU shorts) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Gen, Missing Scene, steven and connie take a moment to comfort each other following what happened in white's head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticDreams/pseuds/Novantinuum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words. </p>
<p>Three little words, and the intergalactic conflict he‘d been training his whole childhood to defend against was over.</p>
<p>But the hurt... he's not sure the hurt will ever go away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brandishing the Star: A Crystal Gem's Guide to the Universe (SU shorts) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Steven Universe Completed Recommended Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vulnerable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Three words.</p>
<p class="p2">Steven almost can’t believe it. Three little words, and the intergalactic conflict he‘d been training his whole childhood to defend against was over.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>“What’s <span class="u">your</span> excuse?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">Any last fragment of resolve White might have had crumpled after that sass-filled retort.</p>
<p class="p2">Minutes later, she’s still sitting in a daze on the floor, her silver flecked irises clouded with an ample dose of bemusement and confusion as Garnet and the others fill her in on the corruption situation back on Earth. Blue and Yellow seem to be listening in as well, flanking her at each shoulder. It’s a sight probably none of the Crystal Gems ever thought to behold— rebels and diamonds, speaking peacefully side by side.</p>
<p class="p2">Steven sighs, his palm’s grasp instinctively tightening over the diamond in his belly. The thin layer of cotton between his calloused fingertips and the glossy surface of his gem no longer seems protective enough. He’s not sure anything will again. Absentmindedly nibbling at the inside of his cheek, he drags his knees closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around his body. His... frail, vulnerable, half-human body. Part of him really wants to join the rest of his family, to help explain to the Diamonds how they can heal all the corrupted Gems, but...</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Pointed talons clutch at the edges of his gem, digging into soft flesh with a knife-like precision. He can only manage stilted, shallow gasps in the visceral shock of it all, hot, fat tears staining his cheeks as an unbearable pain blossoms from his center like a thicket of thorns that’s entombing him from the inside out. Below, Connie screams in desperation, but she may as well be a galaxy away. White gives one final tug. In but a heartbeat he feels himself unravel, and everything goes black. </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">...quite honestly, he feels safer sitting a healthy distance away, back against the wall. Inhaling until his lungs are filled to the brim, he allows himself exactly <em>one</em> last hatred-filled glare at the Gem who almost killed him before shoving all that messy, ugly emotion deep away where he’ll hopefully never have to deal with it again. Hate’s a strong feeling, and it’s definitely not what the corrupted Gems need right now. It’s not what anyone needs.</p>
<p class="p2">“Hey,” Connie says, and slides down the wall to sit next to him. Geeze, he’s probably never seen her with such deep eye bags before. <em>My fault,</em> he thinks briefly, before promptly shaking those tendrils of guilt away. <em>No... </em>Pink’s gone. He’s not his mom. He didn’t cause any of this. For once, what she’s stressed about isn’t his fault at all.</p>
<p class="p2">“Hey,” he murmurs, burying his face deeper between his knees. “I’m—“ tense fingers grip at the denim of his jeans as he tries not to think too hard about Pearl, white as ivory, Connie trapped and helpless within her hold— “I’m sorry you had to go through all that. Are you doin’ okay now?”</p>
<p class="p2">Her eyes widen in unquestionable bemusement.</p>
<p class="p2">“Steven, I’m- everyone should be asking <em>you</em> that!” she exclaims softly, and clutches at his shoulders. “Y-you... you almost...”</p>
<p class="p2">Her quivering words die out as she fails to stifle a sob. Tears budding, she throws her arms entirely around him. His body automatically stiffens in response, and for a lighting hot flash of a moment he resents himself for reacting this way when it’s just Connie, just a friend, <em>calm down, Universe, you’re fine... you’re </em><span class="s1"><em>safe</em></span><em>, of course she’s not going to—</em></p>
<p class="p2">“I- I really, <em>really</em> thought I was gonna lose you,” she blubbers into his chest, her tears staining the star over his heart. He relaxes into her hold. “You... y-you were so cold, an’, an’ so unfocused, and...”</p>
<p class="p2">“I thought I was gonna lose you, too,” he whispers hoarsely, holding her tight as if she might blow away at any second. “White, she... she made Pearl capture you, she could’ve done <em>anything</em> to you, she—“</p>
<p class="p2">“I’m still here,” she says, voice thick. “I’m okay. We…”</p>
<p class="p1">She pauses in the midst of her reassurance, either lost for words or reacting to the sudden sound of White's booming voice as she asks Garnet a question from across the room. The nightmare may be over, but the hurt...</p>
<p class="p1">He's not sure the hurt will ever go away.</p>
<p class="p2">Regardless, Connie nestles her dampened cheek against his. “We’re okay now," she promises. "I've got you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>